


生日礼物

by April302



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April302/pseuds/April302





	生日礼物

忽悠这时正拿着粉丝送的猫耳以及那不堪入眼的衣服对着浴室前的镜子比划着，明天就是那个男人的生日，可那个男人什么也不缺，还要亲自从温哥华赶回来就为了和他一起过生日，这可愁坏了不知送什么礼物的忽悠了，当然男人也曾开玩笑地说生日礼物不需精心准备，只要把第一次给他就行，当时忽悠还打趣地说“哇～把自己当做生日礼物送给你，这多老套的梗啊，俗不俗啊你”不过现在看来，好像就只有这方法可行了

正当忽悠犯愁的时候，门铃响了，赶紧把衣服卷成一团藏好，就出去开门，门外不出所料地站着那个男人，忽悠一把抱了上去，紧紧相拥以缓解对彼此的思念

忽悠和老王其实早就在一起了，只是没有公开罢了，从刚开始的初遇，到后来男人时常的关心，再到后来越聊越投机，渐渐地忽悠发现男人已经成为他生活中不可缺少的一部分了，自己怕是沦陷在了男人的温柔乡里，长得又好看，又有钱，情商又高，性格又好，声音还好听，还对自己无微不至，试问谁能不心动呢，就这样顺理成章地在一起了……这点虽然没有公开，但是在忽悠直播时情不自禁提到与男人有关的梗时的兴奋之意，跟粉丝提到男人时那傲娇得意又害羞的语气便能看出点儿猫腻……

“宝贝儿，好想你”  
男人低沉磁性的嗓音在忽悠耳边响起，虽然两人身高差不了多少，但忽悠还是窝在男人的颈边，男人的喘息就这么喷洒在耳边让忽悠不由自主心猿意马起来，赶忙推开男人，尴尬地咳了一声  
“时间不早了，我去洗个澡就睡了，你也赶了很久的路了，早点休息吧”  
“嗯，去吧”  
男人宠溺地揉了揉忽悠的脑袋，就开始收拾起沙发来……

忽悠在浴室里快速将自己洗白白后，又拿出了那套衣服在镜子前磨蹭了半天后才下定决心，一咬牙带上那对猫耳，穿上那毛茸茸的抹胸以及那一弯腰就会春光乍泄的小裙子，羞耻地在脖子上戴上有着铃铛的黑色皮圈，最后拿着那猫尾犹豫不决

门外的男人许是觉得忽悠待在浴室的时间太长了，忍不住敲了敲浴室门  
“你还好吗”  
“啊 啊? 我……我在给你准备生日礼物”  
忽悠一个惊吓口无遮拦地全说了出去  
“什么?”  
“哦，就 ……就是一只猫啦”  
“给猫洗澡?”  
“啊?… 嗯 对对 给猫洗澡”

男人总觉得忽悠有点怪，就算给猫洗澡洗那么久猫也受不了啊，最后还是担心忽悠业务不熟练想进去手把手教他，结果一开门就看见忽悠手拿猫尾一脸惊吓不知所措地看着自己，手遮遮挡挡的却是什么也遮不住

忽悠戴着一双可爱的猫耳，薄薄的布料遮盖不住胸前的突起，可爱的小短裙堪堪遮住最隐秘的部分，令人遐想万分，两条笔直修长的腿就这么赤裸裸的露在外面，或许因为死宅的缘故，忽悠全身上下都白皙嫩滑无比，衬着脖子上的黑项圈，更显色情，虽没有肌肉，但也毫无一丝赘肉，身材匀称无比……

男人光是看了，身下的小兄弟就已经立正站好了，愣了几秒之后，男人迅速反应过来，走上前去挑起忽悠的下巴，调笑着说道  
“这就是要送给我的小猫咪么?”  
忽悠变扭的扭过了头，不敢直视男人炙热的视线  
“我很喜欢”  
男人靠近忽悠，在忽悠耳边吐着热气说道，顺手拿过猫尾，拿着毛绒绒的尾巴在忽悠的臀间蹭了蹭，调笑道  
“小猫咪没有尾巴怎么行呢，来我帮你带上，东西自己有准备好吗?”  
忽悠呆愣地点了点头，又用力地摇了摇头，想必是事发突然，他还没有完全准备好吧  
男人看着忽悠一脸呆愣的样子，只觉可爱的不像样，想好好宠他，玩弄他，甚至蹂躏他

随手打开洗手台旁的抽屉，里面安静地躺着一管润滑剂，外加两个粉红色的跳蛋以及只有开关键的迷你遥控器，男人眉毛一挑，故意凑到忽悠耳边用着低沉磁性的嗓音戏谑道  
“原来不是只小家猫，而是只很会玩的小野猫啊”说完还忍不住用舌尖沿着忽悠的耳廓缓慢舔舐，引得怀中那人一阵战栗

忽悠这才反应过来的样子，慌忙摆手  
“不是 ……我 … 我不是 …我没有”  
虽然被抓了个正着，但忽悠发誓自己就买了那管润滑，至于跳蛋什么的，完全是那些恶趣味的粉丝连带着衣服一起送来的!!!

但男人根本一点都不想听他解释的样子，自顾自挤了大半管润滑剂在手心，向着忽悠的后穴抹去，当冰凉的膏状物触到后穴口的时候，忽悠就知道自己今天是肯定逃不掉的了，主动环上男人的肩，感受着男人细心的开拓，嘴角时不时泄出一点难耐的闷哼……

黏腻的水声在安静的浴室内显得异常清晰，多出来的润滑剂被男人肆意抹在臀部，沾湿了本就单薄的布料。冰凉坚硬的事物一点点破开后穴，被忽悠牢牢含在内里，倒真像豢养多年的小奶猫一朝幻化成人形的样子，供主人任意采摘的模样

一键打开开关，后穴的猫尾就开始自己震动起来，吓得忽悠一个劲儿往男人怀里缩  
“唔……嗯……它……它怎么会动”  
“乖，宝贝儿，哪有猫的尾巴是不动的啊？”  
忽悠虽然在直播中骚话连篇的样子，但真到真枪实战的时候却是知之甚少，男人说什么就信什么，双手紧紧抓着男人的衣服，承受着来自后穴陌生的麻痒之意

主动投怀送抱的忽悠让男人心情甚佳，撬开眼前人诱人的唇，在忽悠口中攻城略地，誓死不放过任何角落，手上也隔着布料揉捏起了忽悠小巧可人的乳首，另一只手揉捏着手感极佳的臀部，湿漉漉的润滑剂让男人的手更加紧贴肌肤，仿佛忽悠整个人都被男人玩弄于股掌之间……

放开忽悠的唇，牵连出了一丝津液，在忽悠的嘴角滑落，气喘吁吁的忽悠第一次承受这么激烈的吻，眼神都不自觉的溃散，水汪汪雾蒙蒙的，让人看了忍不住想狠狠地欺负

男人刚放过忽悠的唇，就转移阵地，沿着嘴角，喉结，锁骨一路吻下去，沿途留下男人专属的痕迹，最后停留到乳首处，隔着布料含了进去，吮吸舔咬，发出啧啧的水声，连布料都被沾湿了一大块，粉嫩的乳尖就这么显露出来，让人忍不住想要好好疼惜一番

胸前男人带来的快感加上后穴逐渐步入佳境的猫尾按摩棒，忽悠感受到了双重的快感，喘息声也愈发加重，忍不住去看镜子里的自己和男人

镜中的男人正埋头在自己胸前苦干着，自己则忘我地主动挺胸希望获得更多的快感，后穴中的猫尾还在不知疲倦地摆动，男人的手也在臀部上肆意流连，时而揉捏，时而抚摸，那薄薄的布料早就被润滑剂和自己分泌出的肠液浸湿，变成透明，白嫩的臀部一览无遗，就连臀缝也被那布料深深地勾勒出来，自己双颊绯红，一脸迷离的样子，要说多淫荡就有多淫荡……

忽悠被镜中的场面震惊到了，然而羞耻之余，这淫乱的场景更能激起人本身的兽欲与欲望，忽悠只想让自己更淫荡一点，好让眼前这个男人对自己欲仙欲死，欲罢不能

主动扭起臀部去蹭男人的手，不出所料男人停下了嘴上的动作，挑起忽悠的下巴，调笑道  
“宝贝儿，这么饥渴?”  
忽悠只是用着迷离的眼神直愣愣地看着他，双手抓住男人挑起自己下巴的手，伸出小舌试探性地舔了一口便张嘴含入两根手指，一吞一吐模仿着性交的动作

男人喘息突然加重，大力揉捏了一把忽悠的臀部，真是个磨死人的小妖精，暗暗骂了声“艹”从忽悠口中拔出手指，沉声道“那么喜欢吃么？这里有个更大的棒棒糖给你吃好不好”说着还拉过忽悠的手放在自己炙热的硕大上，没想到忽悠竟真的缓缓地半蹲下去，解开男人的裤链，硕大没了束缚直接弹在忽悠脸上，留下一道红红的印子，这尺寸相当惊人……

忽悠也没怎么犹豫，一心只想着讨好爱人，含住那硕大的头部，尽管业务生疏，但也想尽办法去讨好男人，努力收着自己的牙齿，双手也在柱身上撸动着  
感受着湿热紧致的口腔包裹着自己，看着心爱之人摇着尾巴卖力讨好自己的样子，男人身心都得到了巨大的满足，只觉得自己的小兄弟快硬到爆炸，忍不住拖住忽悠的后脑加快了抽插的速度  
“唔……嗯……唔唔唔”  
嘴中的事物抽插得越来越快，时不时顶到喉咙让忽悠忍不住干呕，咽不下去的津液顺着嘴角滑下，眼眶中打转许久的泪终于从眼角滚落……忽悠不知道过了多久，只知道自己嘴酸麻的不成样子，男人才推开他的脑袋，一股股浓稠的精液悉数喷在自己脸上，忍不住伸出小舌舔舐了一下嘴角残留的精液，这小小一个动作却完全激起了男人的兽欲，一把捞起忽悠交换了一个激烈的吻后，便把忽悠摁在洗手台上，拔出后穴的猫尾，换上自己的硕大，一点点破穴而入……

“啊……疼……出去……唔……不要”  
男人的硕大自然不能跟那猫尾相比，大几倍的尺寸让忽悠所有的快感一扫而光，紧闭穴口禁止男人的进入，男人被夹的也很不痛快，只能一点点温柔地亲吻着忽悠，双手在他身上煽风点火，试图激起忽悠的快感，嘴上也不断诱哄道“乖，马上就不疼了，忍一忍”  
“啊……不行……太大了……嗯”  
“再忍一忍宝贝儿，马上就全进去了”  
“不要了……呜呜……会坏的啊…… 嗯”

等硕大全部进入的时候，忽悠的脑袋上已经布满薄汗，男人怜惜地亲吻着忽悠的脸颊，身下也开始缓慢动作起来，变换着角度去找寻;能让怀里那人迅速感到快感的一点  
“嗯……唔……轻点”  
忽悠渐渐习惯身后的硕大，又感受到了那熟悉的酥人的麻意，不知被顶到了哪一点，忽悠猝不及防地呻吟出声，发出了他自己也意想不到的甜腻呻吟，身后男人似乎找准了这点似的，狠命冲刺，激得忽悠惊喘连连  
“啊啊啊啊……你慢点啊……嗯啊啊”  
“宝贝儿，爽不爽，老公棒不棒”  
“啊啊……滚……狗贼……慢点啊……唔”  
然而身后男人的幅度一点儿也没减弱，忽悠脖子上的铃铛随着男人的幅度发出“叮呤当啷”的声响，让这画面更显得淫迷不堪……

“啊啊啊……不行了……”  
忽悠只觉得脑袋突然两秒的空白，随后身前的阴茎在没有任何的抚慰下被硬生生地艹射了，软着身子躺在身后男人的怀里，竟是一点儿力气也使不上来。身后男人体贴地让忽悠缓了一会儿，随后退了出来，往忽悠的后穴内塞了个震动的粉红色跳蛋……

“嗯?什么?什么东西”  
“让你舒服的东西”  
“唔，不要了，我已经没力气了，求求你”  
“没事儿，宝贝儿，老公抱你，我们玩点儿不一样的”  
“唔……不要了，嗯……受不了了……唔”  
男人又抵着湿漉漉的后穴插了进去，双手拖起忽悠两条白嫩修长的双腿，呈小孩把尿的姿势将忽悠抱了起来，面对着镜子。突然腾空的忽悠紧紧抓着身后男人的手臂，以防自己掉下去，毕竟唯一的支撑点就是那不堪入目的后穴了……

身后男人又开始大开大合起来，仿佛永远都有用不完的精力似得，只见镜中的忽悠浑身上下一丝不挂，唯一的布料早就被男人撕扯扔到一边去了，胸前脖颈到处都是男人留下的痕迹，在雪白的肌肤上更显色情，连着跳蛋的电线从后穴中伸出，还有男人那炙热的硕大在不断进出，带出些许嫩肉和肠液，一滴滴 滴落在洗手台上，反观身后的男人依旧衣衫笔挺，只解开了拉链，当真像主人在玩弄自家的小奶猫似得……

随着男人的抽送，跳蛋堪堪卡住最令忽悠难耐的那一点，在那处使劲研磨震动，忽悠浑身都开始颤抖，嘴上的声音越来越放浪  
“啊啊啊……哈……不行了啊……”  
“求求你…唔……不要了”  
“老公，老公，求你……啊……嗯……”  
然而男人无动于衷，再一次送忽悠到了顶峰，精液悉数喷在眼前的镜子上，骤然紧缩湿润的后穴让男人更加痴狂，再次抽插了数十下之后也悉数交代在忽悠体内，紧紧抱着忽悠，享受着高潮的余韵

男人拿出了跳蛋，抱着忽悠放到了床上，就当忽悠以为终于结束的时候，男人又抬起他的一条腿，在大腿内侧啃噬着，想要把这两条白嫩嫩的大腿也尽数染上自己的痕迹，忽悠拼尽最后一丝力气才躲开男人，翻身向着床尾爬去，结果却被男人抓住脚踝一把拉了回来，一下又捅进最深处，大开大合起来，惹得忽悠连连求饶  
“不要了……呜呜……我……我第一次”  
“嗯，老公会疼你的”  
“啊……混蛋……真的不行了……嗯……要坏了……嗯啊”  
“宝贝儿，那你叫声主人来听听”  
“唔……不”  
“叫了我就放过你”  
这次忽悠没怎么犹豫，直接开口道  
“唔……嗯主……主人，饶了我吧”  
“再叫两遍，学声猫叫听听”  
“你……你别欺人太甚……嗯……啊……慢点”  
“叫不叫!?”  
“啊啊……主人……嗯……喵～……啊啊啊”

身后的男人不但没停下，反而愈发激烈，本就是第一次的忽悠早已承受不住这过度的快感，不知男人干了多久，最后迷迷糊糊就昏睡了过去……

 

忽悠再次醒来的时候已经是第二天下午了，浑身的酸痛告诉他昨夜的男人是多么粗暴，多么不怜香惜玉!!!看着眼前一脸宠溺地看着自己的男人，忽悠只想一拳挥过去  
“你这个混蛋!不要脸!臭流氓!”  
男人也只是笑笑，蜻蜓点水般在忽悠脸上轻嘬了一下  
“谢谢宝贝儿，礼物我很喜欢”  
忽悠这才想起来今天是男人的生日，刚刚的怒气一扫而光，主动亲吻上去交换一个缠绵的吻，末了在男人耳边轻声说了句“生日快乐”

 

随手拿过手机，打开微博，今天是自家小老婆的生日，可得发个微博好好祝福下，男人看到他的微博迅速在下面回复了一句“针尖对麦芒吗”  
这恩爱也是秀的不要不要的了

男人抽走忽悠的手机，再一次压在了那人身上  
“喂，大白天的，你想干什么”  
“宝贝儿，你不是说让我早生贵子吗？那我可得努力播种了”  
“你滚，我晚上还要直播，坐……坐在椅子上会疼”之后的声音越来越小，很明显是害羞了  
男人低声笑笑，凑近他耳边暧昧地说道“不要紧，你可以坐我腿上啊，随时做你的人肉垫子”  
“哇，你要不要这么gay啊!?”  
“只对你gay，宝贝儿”  
“哇，你……嗯……不要……出去……啊……你出去啊……”  
“宝贝儿，已经进去了，来不及了……”

 

完


End file.
